User blog:Sppople/Darth Vader (Legends) Vs. Iron Man (Comics)
Darth Vader AKA Anakin Skywalker, Powerful Lord of the Sith vs. 'Iron Man '''AKA Tony Stark, The Armoured Avenger One of Marvel's most iconic heroes against the most iconic villain in all of fiction... maybe. Notes This is Iron Man from the comics and Darth Vader from Legends. Both are bloodlust and want each other dead, no matter what. Darth Vader Biography Darth Vader was born as Anakin Skywalker. He began as a child slave on the planet of Tattooine, before being taken in by the Jedi as the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, Chancellor Palpatine (Secretly the Sith Master, Darth Sidious) seduced Anakin to join the Dark Side of the Force as ''his Apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader wiped out the majority of the Jedi Order and temporarily took control over the entire galaxy, alongside Emperor Sidious. Characteristics *Fullname: Anakin Skywalker *Height: 6'7 (203cm) *Age: 46 years old (By Return of the Jedi) *Gender: Male Powers, Weapons and Abilities *Control over the Force *Telekinesis *Force Choke *Superhuman Physical Strength *Lightsaber - Highly skilled in combat with it *Mechanical and technical genius Weaknesses *Vulnerable to electric attacks sufficient strength due to being a cyborg. *Cannot use Sith Lightning, like his master could. Iron Man Biography Tony Stark was originally a billionaire playboy. After the death of his parents Howard and Maria Stark in a plane crash, Tony was thrust into the family business of weapons development, where his genius made him one of the foremost military contractors on the globe, eventually leading to his kidnapping by Vietnamese revolutionary Wong-Chu in an attack leading to a piece of shrapnel getting embedded in Stark's chest. In order to keep the shrapnel from piercing his heart, Stark worked with fellow captive Ho Yinsen to build an advanced pacemaker as well as a high tech battle suit, allowing him to fight his way through the Communist revolutionaries, though Yinsen is killed in the escape. Returning home after his extended captivity, Stark began to update the suit, and decided that his time in captivity had exposed him to the reality of his business, inspiring him to use his suit to fight crime and save lives. Characteristics *Fullname: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark *Height: 6'6 *Age: 35 *Gender: Male Powers, Weapons and Abilities *Extremely High Genius-Level Intelligence *Iron Man Armour **Superhuman Strength - Can lift 100 tons **Superhuman Speed **Flight **Superhuman Durability **Repulsor Rays **Unibeam **Smart Missiles **Lasers **Energy Blade Weaknesses *Alcoholism *Needs Armour X-Factors Explanations *Darth Vader is a genius, but Iron Man is far more technologically intelligent, creating multiple different suits. He is also more creative. *Vader can become stronger with the Force, but with his suits, Iron Man can lift an extreme amount of tons. *Iron Man is very experienced in combat, but Vader is somewhat wiser and was trained by the Jedi Order themselves. *Iron Man has a larger array of abilities, but they are all to do with his suit, and Vader's connection with the Force is extremely powerful and would give him a huge advantage in the fight. Votes Voting ends 12th May 2017. Category:Blog posts